


You'll Be In My Heart.

by halelujah



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Kid!Scott, Kid!Stiles, POV Melissa McCall, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had dropped him off at her house twenty minutes after Claudia passed, eyes heavily rimmed in red, his own body shaky as he handed over a sobbing Stiles and into her awaiting arms. </p><p>Melissa doesn’t want to think about what he’s doing right now, but she suspects it has something to do with the bottle of Whiskey, sitting on the seat beside him in the cruiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Heart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Because Max is an evil cutie patootie, he wrote ; _imagine Melissa McCall singing “You’ll Be In My Heart” to Stiles and Scott as the three hug on Scott’s bed, on the night after Claudia died. now cry._
> 
> So. I cried then proceeded to spill my feels everywhere. HERE YOU GO!
> 
> Now reading the prompt again, I accidentally improvised some bits here and there,but my heart hurt. It's a totally valid reason to not read the fine print. 
> 
> Original posting; [Click here](http://the-calvaree.tumblr.com/post/73166648170/sterekmess-gunsofgold-sterekmess-imagine)
> 
>  
> 
> [LETS BE TUMBLR FRIENDS!](http://hale-the-majesty.tumblr.com)

Melissa tightens her grip around him, nose buried in Stiles’ hair as his small frame shakes. She doesn’t shush him, just rubs comforting circles on the small of his back, rocks them from side to side slowly. 

It doesn’t do much like she knew it wouldn’t, but she tries anyway. 

The floorboard on the bottom step on the staircase creaks and Melissa’s head snaps up, gaze taking in Scott silently standing there, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, the flesh protruding slightly where his front teeth are missing from an incident involving Stiles and a Lacrosse ball. 

His eyes aren’t on her though, expression lacking the sheepishness that usually plays on his face when found awake passed his bedtime; it’s solely locked on the crying boy in her arms. 

Melissa crooks a finger at him and he rushes over to the couch, easily fitting himself by Stiles and somehow, all around him. Small fingers clench around the fabric of her scrubs, tugging on it until she can’t find where her son ends and where Stiles begins. 

"Sing Mama," Scott requests softly after awhile, face pressed tightly between Stiles’ shoulder blades.

Complying, she begins to hum under her breath, her own tears beginning to fall. She smiles a little brokenly when a high pitched sound soon follows, realises it’s Scott recognising the song and humming along. 

“ _Come stop your crying, it will be alright,_ " she sings softly, “ _Just take my hand, hold it tight._ ”

She feels more than sees two pairs of hands slide into the palm of her own.

" _I will protect you, from all around you._ ” She continues, mouth brushing over Stiles’ and Scott’s head. “ _I will be here, don’t you cry_.”

Stiles glances up then, face wet and tears running down blotchy cheeks. "You pro- you promise? You promise you wo- won't leave me?" 

Her heart breaks because she knows she shouldn't make a promise like this, knows she shouldn't give him false hope, but still finds herself nodding anyway. Finds herself willing to do anything to get Stiles to smile again, happy and carefree. 

Cupping his face, she presses kisses to his forehead, his cheeks and nose. " _For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._ "

Scott begins to sing too, voice warbling but just as strong underneath her own. 

" _This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry._ "

Thumbing away the tears still glittering in amber eyes, she pulls both Stiles and Scott in, holds them tight and makes another promise, only one that God, Claudia and herself will be welcomed in hearing. 

" _'Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."_


End file.
